This invention supports the control and management of surface and airborne vehicles using a computer human interface for a controller and vehicle operator supported by computer automation using Global Satellite Navigation System data, surveillance information, seamless globally applicable computer automation processing techniques and compatible spatial and temporal databases. The GNSS compatible computer human interface supports the use various surveillance system information and data links for the purpose of control, management, conformance monitoring, display presentations and other airport functions.